A Marauder's Tale: Padfoot and Jag
by AeydenOrion
Summary: Story of the Marauders told through the eyes of Vanora O. Vascost. Join her on her journey as she decides if it's the fight for what is right or the man that tempts her soul that will hold her. Nostalgia and memory filled, this could get a little sappy. [Discontinued, may rework in the future]
1. I Can Never Go Back

**Chapter 1: I Can Never Go Back**

"**Don't cut me down just yet, I'll make things right again. Don't close your blinds on me. I'll never recover from this, I will believe in this again. I can never go back to the way I used to be before this started. -Silverstein."**

**I sighed looking up from my desk, staring out my window as I took a break from research. It was raining again, but that's London for you, aye? I could remember a time when I loved the rain, my friends and I would play quidditch until we were drenched, and run around acting stupid for hours, but that was a much happier time. **

"**Van?" **

**I knew that voice before I even turned around. I slowly turned around in my chair inwardly thanking him for saving me from slipping into all my old memories, yet again. **

"**Yes, Moony?" **

**He grinned at the old nickname. Remus crossed into the room, sitting down on my bed, taking that as an invitation that I was up to talking.**

"**You look tired Jag." **

**I studied his face, I always could tell what he was thinking. I knew he was worried about me, hell everyone was. We all had a heavy heart seeing as we just lost our two best mates a little over a year ago and the other one, my fiancé was locked up in Azkaban Prison as the convicted murderer. I forced a grin. **

"**Ah well you know me Moony, I don't sleep." **

**He shook his head, a bit of an amused look on his face. After a moment or two of silence, he broke it. **

"**Dumbledore is here, he wishes to speak with you." **

**I nodded, swiftly standing and proceeded towards the door. I stopped just shortly of the doorway, turning back to look at Remus. **

"**The first day of the cycle…?" He looked away from me a bit. "Tomorrow." "I'll be there for you Moony." He smiled at me. "You always are Jag, you always have been." "Just as you have for me mate." And with that I left the room, descending the staircase. **

**I wasn't surprised when I found Dumbledore in the kitchen, chatting it up with Arthur. "Ah Ms. Vascot." I gave my old headmaster a mock annoyed look. "Vanora or Van please Dumbledore." He chuckled. "Very well then, come sit?" **

**Molly sat the tea kettle down on the table in front of us and left the room. I noticed that Arthur kept his distance as well, this giving me the feeling I wouldn't like the ending of this conversation. **

"**It's certainly great to see you again Vanora." **

**He said pouring himself a cup of tea. **

"**Likewise, it's great to see you Dumbledore, you look rather well." **

"**You don't my dear, not to be blunt." **

**I sighed levitating a bottle of fire whiskey over to myself, ignoring Molly's tea feeling the need for something stronger. **

"**Well I don't feel good Dumbledore, I haven't since…" **

**I trailed off giving into the urge, taking a swig of fire whiskey. I shuttered a bit as I felt it burn my throat, this certainly brought back some memories. **

"**I think it's a shame." **

**Thinking that he was talking about me drinking I just rolled my eyes, taking another gulp, ignoring the burning sensation. He looked at me oddly, so I decided to humor him, with what little bit I had left. **

"**You find what a shame?" **

"**An innocent man laying on the cold stone floor of a prison cell, being tortured my dementors." **

**I felt my eyes widen a bit as I looked up at him. **

"**Does this mean you believe us?" **

**He nodded. **

"**I know who killed James and Lilly, that's what I've been researching and I…." **

**He cut me off. **

"**Then the question is, what are you going to do to right this wrong? James and Lilly's fate may have already been sealed, but you can still save Sirius." **

**I looked at him, suddenly out of breath knowing there was only one way. I had to break a convicted murderer, wrongly convicted, but convicted none the less, out of Azkaban Prison. **But the question was how? He would be heavily guarded and no person could….wait that was it, animagus, that would be my only way. I nodded to Dumbledore.

"So you plan on going through with this?"

I smirked at him, the gesture feeling so natural on my face, but so missed, almost forgotten.

"We all promised each other that we would never leave it at all possible, that we'd always be there for each other no matter what, no matter where life took us and I don't intend on backing out of my promise now." Dumbledore looked at me, a grin gracing his lips.

"It's nice to have you back Vanora."

He said laying his hand on my shoulder.

…...

Molly begged Dumbledore to stay for dinner and it did not take much persuasion to convince him once she told him what we were having for dessert.

I sat down on the couch in front of the fire, seeing as Remus had forbad me from my room, saying that it was unhealthy for me being in there so much. The fireplace reminded me so much of the Gryffindor common room. Oh how I missed Hogwarts, how I missed when we were all together, and how I missed James, my best mate and Lilly, and Sirius, my Padfoot, my rock.

I felt someone sit down beside me and reach their hand up to my face wiping away my escaped tears. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright Van, it's alright."

"We were supposed to be there Remus so they could go out. Sirius and I were supposed to watch Harry."

He hugged me tighter.

"You couldn't have done anything Van."

"I sure the hell could have tried!."

"Is everything alright in here?"

I wiped my face real fast before I turned to look at Molly.

"Well of course it is, just giving my mate here a big hug because this time tomorrow I'll be kicking his fury ass."

She chuckled a bit.

"Dinner's ready then."

After she left Remus turned to me.

"Why do you lie to them, they only want to help."

"I have to be strong for them, if I can't be apparently no one can."

He sighed pulling me up from the couch.

"And did you really have to imply that my ass was hairy?"

I looked at him with an amused face.

"It's only what Nymphie told me."

He looked shocked. I laughed a bit.

"Only joking Remy."

He frowned at the nickname his girlfriend had given him.

"Okay, okay, Moony."

He ruffled my hair, causing me to smack him and him to playfully hit me.

"Alright you two settle down, have some manners at the dinner table at least." said Dumbledore.

Remus and I grinned at each other and continued to kick each other under the table when it appeared Dumbledore wasn't looking.

"Ah I guess the Marauders never grow up, in some senses anyway." "Grow up? Do you want to grow up Moony?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ha! Yea right, we'll never grow up!"

**But the truth was we had grown up, whether we wanted to or not, death has it's ways of changing people. **

The rest of dinner was filled with lots of chatter, mostly from Dumbledore and Arthur, as he asked him about his newly required job at the ministry.

After Charlie, Molly's son started a conversation about dragons with Remus, I don't remember much. The remainder of dinner seemed like a blur, until someone touched my shoulder.

"Jag?"

I looked at the hand on my shoulder, then slowly turned to meet Remus's eyes.

"Go to bed Jag."

I nodded, slowly standing up and walking towards the staircase. As I walked into my room I stopped by my fireplace, saying a soft goodnight to James and Lilly, where ever they might be, but tonight as I looked at Sirius I made a different prayer.

"**I'm coming for you Padfoot, I won't let you down this time." **

I laid down in my bed, facing the fireplace, not being able to separate my eyes from the old pictures of me and my mates. I'm uncertain just how long I stayed like that, until I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the normal and now familiar sounds of Molly in the kitchen. I pulled my long black hair back and made my way down the stairs, following my nose to the kitchen table. I pulled myself up a chair, pouring some orange juice. A chorus of good mornings came my way, a mixture of "Good Morning Vanora, Good Morning Van, and a Good Morning Jag." from Remus. I gave them as much of a grin as I could as this time of morning, I never was much of a morning person.

"Good morning you lot, you're looking bright eyed this morning, well err… most of you anyway."

I said ruffling Charlie's hair, he stuck his tongue out at me as he started to fill his plate.

After breakfast I grabbed my cloak and walked outside, walking around in the cold winter air.

All of sudden I felt a change in the breeze, a twig snapped from behind. I pulled out my walked swiftly turning it on my pursuer. I let go of my breath.

"Moony don't do that to me!"

I said lowering my wand.

"Sorry, but Jag there's something I want to ask you."

I studied his face.

"Oh Godric this is going to be a long one isn't it?"

I said sitting on the house steps.

"What exactly were you and Dumbledore talking about?"

He looked almost nervous to be asking me. I sighed. I assumed Remus would ask me sooner or later.

"He said it's a shame."

He looked at me a bit confused.

"What is a shame exactly?"

"I asked the same question. He said, an innocent man lying in a prison cell being tortured by dementors."

He was looking at me intently.

"He said James and Lilly's fate may be sealed but there's still hope for Sirius."

"So you're going to prove his innocence with your research?"

I shook my head. He looked at me as if he was afraid of what he was about to ask of me.

"Jaggg….you've got that look in your eye….you're not going to…?"

"Yes."

His eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yes, I'm going to break Sirius out of Azkaban Prison."

"Are you completely insane? Someone will see you!"

"Animagus form."

"Like they're not going to notice a three foot jaguar sulking about the prison!"

I gave him one of my infamous, "shut up while you're ahead" looks.

"I can't change your mind can I?"

I shook my head no.

"There's no way I can stop you?"

Yet again I shook my head.

"No you can not."

He sighed.

"I don't like this at all, but I obviously can't change your mind, so I only have one more question.

"When?"

**I paused for a moment looking up at him, hoping he wouldn't realize I was lying. "Three weeks."**


	2. Vicious Cycle of Lies, Quid& Werewolves

**Chapter 2: A Vicious Cycle of Lies, Quidditch, and Werewolves**

"_**It's a shame you can't make out that voice,The voice of hope.-Get Scared"**_

**Vanora's POV**

"**Van! Van! Van!" **

**I looked up to see Charlie running at us full speed, with a broom stick in his hand. I grabbed his cloak when slipped, pulling his back up. **

"**Charlie what's wrong?" **

**He paused catching his breath. **

"**Come play quidditch with us!" **

**I shook my head. **

"**Maybe next time Charlie." **

"**Aw come on Van! Mum won't let us play unless you join in, besides you said you'd play next game because you were going to help us teach Fred and George better technique." **

"**Yes Jag why won't you help?" **

**Remus mocked leaning against the railing. I sighed. **

"**Oh alright, but Moony has to keep score." **

"**Wicked!" **

**Charlie yelled running towards the back yard. Remus narrowed his eyes at me. **

"**Oh come on it's not going to kill you. I could have made you play." **

**I said to him as we walked around back. **

"**Van you're on my team!" **

**Bill yelled from his broom. **

"**Oi, she's playing?" asked George. **

"**She taught Bill and I everything we know." **

"**Well that's not much! She doesn't even have a broom." jeered Fred. **

"**On the contrary Fredrick I do have a broom." **

**I said snapping my fingers and catching the broom that came racing from the house. **

"**And for your information I was the best damn beater that Hogwarts and the Irish has ever seen. Now if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right." **

**I took out my wand conjuring a sort of make shift quidditch pitch complete with bludgers, quaffle, and golden snitch. **

"**Van you're awesome!" **

**I grinned. **

"**So who's what?" asked some friend of Fred and George. **

**Words and voices blended together as we all called off our positions. The final line-up was decided as:**

_**Team Bill:**_

_**Keeper: **_Bill

_**Chaser: **_Charlie

_**Beater/Seeker: **_Van

_**Team Fred:**_

_**Keeper: **_Lee

_**Chaser: **_George

_**Beater/Seeker: **_Fred

Remus released the snitch, then the bludgers. I chuckled a bit as one almost hit him in the shoulder. He huffed picking up the quaffle.

"You lot ready?"

We all nodded.

"Alright, now I want a nice clean game…."

"Just throw the quaffle you twit!"

I yelled, getting a scolding look in return making me feel like I was back in school again.

Charlie took off with the quaffle first thing soaring towards Lee. It was a battle of wit and brawn for the next hour. I raced past George, pulling my arm back far behind me head, a loud crack echoed as my bat hit the bludgers. Not long after that I caught a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye. I shot off in the direction of the snitch. A bludger hit my broom making me lose my balance.

"Van!" yelled Bill.

I caught the broom with my ankles, holding on long enough to catch the snitch. I did a dive forward, landing on my knees right beside Remus. He shook his head at me.

"You and your stupid devil may care attitude."

I just grinned at him brushing the dirt from my knees.

"She caught the snitch, Bill's team wins."

"Bloody hell she's good."

I ruffled Fred's hair.

"And you thought I couldn't play."

"Hey boys it's time for lunch!" Molly yelled out the door.

I snapped my fingers putting my broom back in its place. Then Remus summoned the bludgers and I wrestled them one by one back into the trunk. He placed the quaffle and the snitch in their places as I waved the pitch away with my wand. Remus sent away the trunk to my room then put his wand away. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich from the table.

"Good heavens Vanora! What did you do?"

Molly asked referring to all the dirt on my clothes.

"Nasty little buggers, those bludgers."

"So you boys managed to persuade her into playing a match with you?" "You should had seen her mum! She caught the snitch, hanging upside down on her broom from her ankles!" said George.

"Not to mention she hit's a bludger better than anyone I've ever seen!" added Fred.

"Hanging by her ankles?"

she looked at me and I nodded. She laughed.

"You and Sirius alike, were always putting on a show. I always said you were going to get yourself killed someday with that devil may care attitude."

I felt a pang in my chest as she mentioned Sirius, but I pushed it away.

"Oi, what can I say? We were troublesome."

"I'll say." said Arthur as he sat down.

"You're just sore at me because of that time I turned your hair green."

Remus almost spit out his butter beer out laughing.

"It was more like whole body!" argued Arthur as he narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"Bloody wicked!" the twins mused.

"Oh hush now, see you're giving them ideas." Molly said pointing at her mischievous young twins.

I was sitting on the floor playing wizard's chess with Bill when Harry spoke up.

"You were friends with my mum and dad." he said taking a picture from the mantle.

"Yes, James was one of my best friends."

He made to place the picture back but it slipped from his shaky hands, crashing to the floor.

"Sorry I…." he paused his apology as he picked up the photograph turning it over in his hands.

"_**The Marauders?**_"

I caught his eye.

"I know of that map which is in your possession Harry."

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

I laughed.

"How do you know…."

He stared at me, his facial expression turning from confusion to enlightened.

"You guys were the Marauders, you've…"

"…had possession of that very map. Yes. You see we all had nicknames for each other. Your father was not a stag for no reason, he earned himself his name of Prongs."

"Sirius?" he questioned.

I bit back the melancholy.

"Padfoot and Remus well for obvious reasons we call him…"

"Moony, so that's why you call him that…..Worm-tail?"

"Ah yes, Peter."

The anger apparent in my voice as I spoke his name.

Harry looked down a bit in thought. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"They were good people Harry."

He slowly looked up at me.

"If ever I were to have trusted my life with someone, it would have been James and Lilly."

He nodded a bit, pushing away his grief.

"I know how you Harry. That creature took my parents away from me as well as my friends."

He swallowed hard.

"Does it get better Van?"

"I'd love to lie to you and tell you that in time it all goes away, but I won't do that to you. _**Time does not heal all wounds**_**. **After awhile you learn to remember the good times, how much they loved you, all of the times you shared. Yes, you may cry but soon the memories start to bringing a smile to your face."

He grinned a bit at me.

"Thank you Van, your words always seem to bring some comfort."

I smiled at him.

"No problem at all Harry."

"Well g'night."

"And Harry…."

He turned to look at me from the stairs.

"I'm always here if you need to talk. Just call my name, I'll be there."

He nodded continuing his ascent up the staircase. I sighed.

"G'night, my godson."

I turned to the clock.

"Oh Godric, Remus!"

I quickly apparated to the shrieking shack. He was already changing and thrashing about. He grinted his teeth at me, snarling.

"Remus…."

He growled at a deafening tone, slashing his claws across my face, knocking me out of the way. As soon as I caught my breath I took the form of my animagus, a jaguar. I growled at the werewolf whom had taken control over my friend, letting him know that I meant business. If it was a fight it was looking for, a fight it would surely get.

I brought my own claws across his leg, biting the other one with my razor sharp teeth causing him to topple over. He slashed at my arm as I rammed his head harshly into the wall, knocking him out cold. I transformed back to normal once I was sure he was out. I threw my clothes on, leaning my head against the wall waiting until morning, my open wounds stinging as the icy chill of the wind came in contact with them. As soon as Remus was himself again I apparated us both back to the burrow.

"Bloody hell Vanora!"

"Shhh! Arthur, don't wake Molly, she'll pull a fit."

He looked at me wide eyed.

"She'd have a reason to, look at your arms….and your face! You need to got to St. Mungo's and…"

"No! They're already as healed as much as they're going to be. Now he's going to be upset enough as it is by himself. Please don't add Molly in on this."

I said referring to Remus.

"That time of month I see?"

_(xD no pun intended) _

I nodded.

"Oh alright then but only because you're not dying."

I grinned a bit.

"Thank you Arthur, I promise I'll never dye your hair green again."

I said as I pulled Remus upstairs. I decided to take a shower as Remus "slept."

"I really hope I didn't hurt his head too much."

I mumbled to myself as I stepped into the shower.

"Bloody hell!"

I gasped as the water ran across and into the wounds on my arm and face. I got out of there as fast as I could, gently drying my arm and face. I slowly got dressed pulling on a tank top and a pair of Sirius's old sweat pants. I picked up my wand, drying my hair. I slowly walked downstairs hoping the fire place was lit. Once I made sure that the coast was clear I made my way over to the fire place.

I pulled the needle from my pocket, running it though the flame to sterilize it. I summoned a mirror so that I could see the wound. I cleaned it with alcohol then with a deep breath I raised up my wand enchanting the needle. I gasped as the needle went through my cheek pulling the wound closed time and time again. I tied it off and cut it, throwing the needle into the fire. I rubbed some medicine across the makeshift stitches leaning back against the couch.

"Merlin Vanora!"

I turned around to see Arthur.

"Why can't you go to the hospital like any normal person?"

I tried to laugh but it hurt, the small gesture pulling at my new stitches. "I would think by now you would know I'm not normal Arthur."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Has Remus seen yet?"

"No he's still out, I hit his head pretty hard."

"Yes, yes you bloody well did." grumbled Remus as he entered the room. "Godric, did I do that to your face?"

I frowned at him.

"Remus I'm fine, please don't freak out ok? See it's all stitched up it will take no longer than two days to heal."

He lowered his eyes to the floor not saying much after that, but we allowed me to heal his leg and mend the fracture in his arm.

"Alright dearies what do you want for breakfast?" came Molly's voice from the kitchen.

"Anything's fine dear." Arthur yelled.

Remus and I avoided the kitchen as long as we could, we figured she wouldn't blow up too badly in front of the kids. _Oh Godric were we wrong, we were terribly wrong. _

"What in Merlin's name happened to you two?"

"Molly honestly it's nothing."

I said trying to calm her down.

"If Sirius and James were here they'd hit you both. Ever since Sirius was taken…you've changed Vanora!"

"Molly…." Arthur warned.

I stood.

"Excuse me. I just remembered there's a parcel I need to pick up in Diagon Alley, I'll just grab breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron."

They didn't say anything, they all just looked at my face with a horrified expression.

"Van?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think I could go with you?"

I nodded.

"Go get dressed, you're welcome to come."

"Vanora I…"

"Don't worry about Molly, you mean well."

I said going upstairs to change.

I pulled on some jeans and took Sirius's black leather jacket off the hanger. I brought it up to my face, it still smelled like him. I smiled a bit at that and slipped the jacket on and pulled on some shoes. I walked outside and sat on the porch to wait for Harry. I heard the steps creak behind me.

"Take my arm Harry."

I felt that familiar tugging at my stomach as I apparated us to Diagon Alley. I looked over at Harry, he looked a little pale.

"Are you alright Harry?"

He nodded. I laughed.

"James vomited the first time he apparated."

Harry chuckled.

"Did he really? What about mum?"

"Ah well Lilly, well she left one of her arms behind. James and Sirius teased her for weeks."

Harry grinned.

"I need to stop by Gringot's, you don't mind going in with me would you?"

He shook his head.

"Vanora…" came a sneering voice.

I turned to see a familiar blonde haired pure blood.

"Lucious."

I grumbled.

"And Potter's with you I see."

He said staring at Harry.

"Dad…" the boy was the spitting image of his father.

"Ah yes, Vanora this is my son Draco."

I noticed the way Harry and Draco sneered and grinted at each other like two school girls who liked the same boy.

"Excuse me Lucious, Draco Harry and I have some where to be."

I said pulling Harry into Gringot's. I grinned at Harry.

"I don't like them much either."

Harry made an odd face as we walked forward to get in line.

"What's wrong?"

"These goblins are such odd creatures and so rude."

I smirked a bit.

"Eh they're not so bad, you just have to know how to treat them."

"Next…" the goblin said in his disgusted, monotonous voice.

"Ms. Vascot…oh dear your vault seems to be on hold due to the Ministry of…"

I shifted my mouth, my jaguar fangs showing through. I growled loudly at him.

"The Ministry of Magic has no power over my vault, goblin!"

His face went pale.

"Um..well…yes….Key?"

I grinned a bit, handing him the key. I shifted my face back to normal as Harry and myself followed the goblin to my vault.

"Why would the Ministry try to hold your vault?"

I shrugged. "

It probably has something to do with Sirius, we had a joint vault."

Harry looked at me.

"You were close, you and Sirius I mean."

I stared off into the distance, looking at all the vaults.

"Yea we were very close."

I grinned a bit to myself.

"We were engaged Harry."

He didn't look shocked at all.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Vault number 1280." grumbled the goblin as he stepped out of the boat unlocking my vault.

"Bloody hell." Harry said looking around, making me laugh a bit.

I filled up a bag with money and we left. I drug Harry into the seamstress's shop.

"Vanora Vascot! Why I haven't seen you around here since you came to get your new robes when you were teaching at Hogwarts."

I chuckled.

"How ironic."

I said.

"What can I help you with dearie?"

"I came to pick up a few packages."

She nodded going to look for them. She smiled at me as she handed over my new robes.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts I assume?"

I nodded. She chuckled.

"I should have known Dumbledore would give you back your old post." Harry looked shocked.

"You were a professor?"

"Correction, I am a professor."

He grinned.

"Awesome."

As we set in the Leaky Cauldron eating I noticed Harry was a bit fidgety.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he said not looking at me.

"Why did you want to come with me?"

He stared at his lunch.

"I uh..I don't know."

I studied his face. "

Is there something you wish to ask me Harry?"

"_**Why are you …why are you so protective of me? Why do I find it so easy to talk to you? Why do I feel as if you are **__indebted__** to me?**_**"**

He said in a bit of a rush. I knew it was going to come out in the open sooner or later and honestly he had a right to know.

"_**Because Harry, you are my godson.**_**" **

His eyes widened.

"James and Lilly chose Sirius to be your godfather and they chose me to be your godmother."


End file.
